Un passé ancré dans nos coeurs
by Rinka-sann
Summary: La famille MacDonald a quitté la maison des Venturi sans explication. Cinq ans plus tard, le passé remonte à la surface mais cette fois ci, Casey ne pourra plus s’échapper car Derek veut savoir.
1. Chapitre 1

Titre : Un passé ancré dans nos cœurs

Autatrice : Rinka

Disclaimer : Les personnages de Life with Derek ne m'appartiennent pas.

Résumé : La famille MacDonald a quitté la maison des Venturi sans explication. Cinq ans plus tard, le passé remonte à la surface mais cette fois-ci, Casey ne pourra plus s'échapper car Derek veut savoir.

Genre : Romance

Couples : Derek/Casey

* * *

**Chapitre 1 : Retrouvaille 1/2**

Cela faisait maintenant cinq ans que la famille MacDonald avait quitté la maison des Venturi sans explication. Et depuis ce jour, Derek rêvait souvent de cette merveilleuse nuit.

_

* * *

_

Début du flash back

_George et Nora partaient en amoureux pour le week-end, déposant au passage Lizzie, Edwin et Marti chez des amis, laissant ainsi les ainés seuls à la maison. Casey et Derek avaient mis énormément de temps pour convaincre leurs parents de leur laisser la maison. Il leur avait fallu faire des milliers de promesses pour qu'ils acceptent finalement. Comme à son habitude, Derek ne tint aucune de ses promesses. Le soir même, vers vingt-deux heures dans la maison Venturi-MacDonald, une fête des plus animées se déroulait. Comme toujours, Casey ne put rien faire pour empêcher son demi-frère, c'était une vraie tête de mule quand il le voulait._

_Depuis que les MacDonald avaient emménagé avec les Venturi, le passe-temps préféré de Derek Venturi était de faire enrager sa chère demi-sœur. Très fier de sa nouvelle trouvaille, il l'appela avec enthousiasme._

_« _ Eh Casey, je parie que tu ne peux même pas boire un seul verre d'alcool !_

__ Désolé, je ne tomberai pas dans le piège cette fois, répondit-elle, lassée._

__ Oh c'est vrai, Nulzilla ne sait pas s'amuser. »_

_Derek savait que cette phrase allait la faire enrager. Elle était tellement prévisible pour lui._

_« _ Tu vas voir, je parie que je peux même boire plus que toi._

__ Pari tenu. »_

_Tous les invités s'étaient donc réunis au salon pour assister à ce concours._

_« _ Casey, tu n'aurais pas dû accepter. Tu peux toujours abandonner, il comprendra. Expliqua Emilie à son amie._

__ Non, il m'a cherché et il m'a trouvé. Promets-moi juste de garder un œil sur la maison quand je serai saoule. »_

_Voyant l'air déterminée de son amie, Emilie ne put qu'accepter._

_Cela faisait maintenant cinq minutes que ces deux là buvaient verre par verre. Finalement arrivé au dix-huitième verre, Casey s'écroula. Derek était très fier de lui, tout le monde applaudit le vainqueur. Emilie voulut aider son amie pour l'emmener dans sa chambre mais elle dormait comme une masse et était bien trop lourde pour elle. Derek, lui aussi déjà saoul, se proposa donc de l'emmener dans sa chambre. A peine arrivé à l'étage, Casey se précipita dans la salle de bain pour vomir. Derek la suivit et tapota sur son dos._

_« _ Est-ce que ça va aller, demanda celui-ci, tout en ayant le hoquet._

__ Oh, hihihi, je vois deux Derek, répondit-elle avec un grand sourire._

__ Ah bon, j'ai un jumeau._

__ Wi, en plus ils sont magnifiques, dit-elle, souriante._

__ Merci mais tu sais, tu n'es pas mal non plus, répondit-il avec un sourire charmeur._

__ Allez, beau gosse, embrasse-moi, dit-elle en le tirant vers elle. »_

_Derek ne la repoussa pas, il approfondit même le baiser. Puis, une chose entrainant une autre, ils se retrouvèrent sur le lit de Derek._

_Ils passèrent une nuit remplie d'amour et de passion._

_Au petit matin, Casey se réveilla la première. Elle avait un mal de tête énorme, elle commença à se lever et remarqua qu'elle était nue. Elle était figée de peur, elle ne voulait pas savoir avec qui elle avait passé la nuit. Après de nombreuses minutes d'hésitation, elle se retourna pour voir son partenaire, quelle ne fut sa surprise quand elle découvrit Derek, dormant paisiblement et nu. Il lui fallut à peine quelques secondes pour le réaliser, le temps de prendre ses affaires et de quitter la chambre précipitamment. Mais ce qu'elle ne remarqua pas, c'est que dès qu'elle ferma la porte, les yeux de Derek s'ouvrirent. _

_Fin du flash back_

* * *

En pensant à cette nuit, un autre flash lui revint, celui du départ de sa bien aimée.

_

* * *

_

Début du flash back

_Cela faisait maintenant deux semaines que ses parents étaient revenus de leur week-end, deux semaines que l'incident avait eu lieu, mais Derek ne pensait qu'à cette nuit, cette merveilleuse nuit qu'il avait passé avec Casey. Il ne pouvait croire qu'il puisse penser à sa demi-sœur, à sa détestable demi-sœur. Il fallait qu'il se change les idées. Ce fut donc l'occasion en or qu'il attendait, lorsqu' Ashley Baller lui avait proposé de sortir. Ashley Baller était belle, très populaire, sachant s'amuser, tout ce que Casey n'était pas. Non, il fallait absolument qu'il arrête de penser à elle. _

_Derek avait passé une excellente soirée au Smelly Nelly avec Ashley mais pourquoi lorsqu'il l'embrassait, il pensait à son abominable demi-sœur. Ce n'était pas possible ! Même quand une fille était dans ses bras, il n'arrêtait pas de penser à elle. Il fallait qu'il tire ça au clair, dès qu'il rentrera, il en parlerait avec elle._

_Cependant lorsqu'il rentra, il fut très surpris. Il y avait un de ces vacarmes à la maison. Il entendait son père crier contre Nora dans la cuisine, alors qu'elle s'excusait en pleurant. Il vit Lizzie descendre les escaliers précipitamment et voulut lui demander ce qu'il se passait mais la seule chose qu'il entendit, c'est qu'elle n'avait pas le temps de lui parler, elle devait faire ses bagages. Ses bagages ? Derek ne comprenait plus rien, mais lorsqu'il vit Casey descendre à son tour l'étage avec des valises, les larmes aux yeux, il voulut l'interpeller aussi mais la seule chose qu'il comprit, fut les mots « Adieu Derek ». Celui-ci était des plus frustrés, il ne comprenait plus rien, la seule personne qui avait bien voulu lui expliquer la situation fut Edwin._

_« Je ne sais pas ce qui se passe, mais tout ce que je sais. C'est que Nora a demandé à papa d'aller dans la cuisine. Et depuis, Casey et Lizzie ne font que des allers-retours depuis la chambre à leur voiture en emportant leurs bagages, elles n'ont pas voulu m'expliquer. Ce qui est sûr c'est qu'elles nous quittent, pourquoi ? Je ne sais pas. »_

_Quand il vit Nora sortir de la cuisine, elle aussi en larme, la seule chose qui sortit de sa bouche fut « Pourquoi » mais il n'eut pas la réponse qu'il attendait. Elle lui répondit seulement par « Je suis désolée » et elle partit, laissant seuls les Venturi à la maison. C'était à ce moment là qu'il comprit, en la perdant, qu'il était tombé éperdument amoureux de sa demi-sœur, non ex-demi-sœur, plus exactement de Casey MacDonald._

_Fin du flash back_

* * *

Cela faisait maintenant plusieurs heures que Derek tournait dans son lit en pensant à son passé.

« M***e alors, c'est du passé, mec, faut te concentrer sur l'avenir. Tu es chanteur de rock, en tournée et tu as un concert demain. Oui, c'est vrai ça, tu as tout ce qu'il te faut, célébrité, gloire et toutes les filles à tes pieds… sauf une. Zut alors, je pense encore à elle, je n'arrive pas à le croire, cela fait maintenant plus de cinq ans que ça s'est passé. Et tu es toujours amoureux d'elle, t'es qu'un pauvre type… »

Et se fut ses dernières pensées avant qu'il s'endorme.

Derek et son groupe avaient l'habitude après un concert d'aller boire un verre. Ils trouvèrent un petit café, très agréable, vu de l'extérieur. Ils pouvaient voir sur l'enseigne, écrit en grand _Little Diamond_, puis finalement ils décidèrent d'y entrer. Une jolie serveuse, vint à leur rencontre et les installa. Les serveuses portaient toutes un T-shirt noir à manche longue, coupé en dégradé sur les manches ; un short noir ; des collants et des ballerines aux pieds. C'était simple mais très jolie à voir. Elles étaient trois en tout et un barman, habillé d'une chemise et d'une cravate. La décoration était aussi simple avec des tons gris et blanc. C'était pour cela que Derek adorait cet endroit et les autres clients aussi apparemment, vu qu'il ne restait plus que deux ou trois tables de libres. Sa contemplation fut interrompue par un de ses camarades.

« _ Tu veux boire quoi Derek ?

_ Comme d'hab. »

Puis il retourna à la contemplation du petit café quand il vit une jolie petite brune sortir. Elle était très belle, elle portait le même habit que les serveuses mais il avait l'impression que cet habit avait été crée pour elle, ça lui allait comme un gant. Elle était dos à lui et saluait les clients, les habitués sûrement, se dit Derek. Il la vit s'éloigner et aller au comptoir, il saisit donc sa chance pour aller l'aborder.

« _ Salut.

_ Que puis-je vous servir ? demanda la jeune fille en se retournant.

_ Casey !

_ Derek ! »

Une minute de silence tomba et durant ce temps, les deux jeunes gens purent s'observer. Casey n'avait pas changé mais Derek vit qu'elle avait perdu des kilos. Casey, quand à elle, retrouva le même Derek datant, toujours avec la même coupe de cheveux et le même blouson en cuir.

« _ Que fais-tu ici ? demanda finalement Casey, brisant ainsi le silence.

_ Je suis en concert avec D-Rock. Répondit celui-ci.

_ Le groupe existe toujours.

_ En fait, il a changé, il ne reste plus que Sam et moi de l'ancien groupe. »

Il finit cette phrase en lui montrant son groupe, effectivement Sam y était. Celui-ci se sentit observé, leva les yeux vers la source. Dès qu'il les vit, il leur sourit et comprit aussi lorsque Derek lui fit un mouvement de tête. Il demanda donc au reste du groupe de rentrer à l'hôtel car le concert l'avait épuisé.

« _ Et Derek, demanda l'un d'entre eux.

_ Il nous rejoindra demain, répondit Sam.

_ Ah, je comprends maintenant, s'exprima celui-ci dès qu'il vit Derek en bonne compagnie. »

Et ils partirent sans avoir commandé. En sortant, Derek remarqua que Sam lui avait fait un clin d'œil.

« _ Que fais-tu là, toi ? demanda celui-ci.

_ Je vis ici. Répondit calmement Casey.

_ Je pense qu'on doit se parler.

_ Eh mademoiselle, j'aimerai commander, s'exprima un client.

_ Désolé Derek, on en discutera plus tard, le travail m'appelle, dit-elle en se dirigeant vers le client. »

Mais avant qu'elle n'eut le temps de se lever, Derek retint son bras.

« Tu n'y échapperas pas cette fois. »

Elle hocha doucement la tête et elle partit sans qu'il ne puisse rajouter un mot.

* * *

Une heure s'était écoulée depuis la conversation. Casey se sentait observée mais elle n'osait pas se retourner, elle savait parfaitement qui en était l'origine. Quand le dernier client partit, les serveuses commencèrent à ranger. En à peine dix minutes, tout était propre. Il ne restait plus que ces deux jeunes gens.

« _ C'est toi qui fermes, demanda Derek.

_ C'est normal puisque je dirige le café.

_ Tu es la patronne ? demanda Derek, étonné.

_ Ca t'étonnes tant que ça.

_ Oui, c'est sûr, en te connaissant je pensais plutôt que tu seras dans la politique. Tu es Miss je-sais-tout après tout. »

Casey ne répondit pas à cette provocation, mais il l'entendit murmurer « Je n'ai pas eu le choix ».

« _ Euh, j'ai remarqué aussi, pourquoi portes-tu le même vêtement que les serveuses si t'es la patronne ? demanda Derek, pour changer de sujet.

_ Je ne comprends pas pourquoi je devrais me sentir supérieure à elles parce que je dirige ce café. J'aime être proche des gens, avoir le même statut social. »

Derek fut touché par cette phrase mais ne le montra pas et répliqua.

« _ Allons manger, tu dois avoir faim après le service, il est plus de vingt heures.

_ Oui. »

Quand ils sortirent du café, ils se dirigèrent vers le parking. Derek vit qu'il ne restait plus qu'une seule voiture, elle était rouge, pas très grande mais plaisante. Bien sûr ce n'était ni une voiture de sport, ni une voiture de luxe. Casey se dirigea vers le siège du conducteur et Derek vers le siège passager.

« _ Où veux-tu aller manger ? demanda Casey.

_ Comme tu veux, je ne connais pas la ville, répondit celui-ci. »

Casey démarra la voiture et sortit du parking.

Le trajet fut silencieux, aucun des deux n'osait engager la conversation. Ce fut au bout d'une dizaine de minutes que Casey gara sa voiture. Ils se trouvaient en face d'un restaurant assez chic.

Derek, ne voulant pas la busquer, ne parla pas du passé mais malgré tout, Casey fut très silencieuse, ne répondant que vaguement aux questions. Elle en posait plus. Elle savait qu'en finissant ses études à l'université, il les abandonna et se concentra sur la musique. Cela faisait maintenant deux ans qu'il avait signé un contrat avec une maison de disque et un an qu'il était en concert. Ainsi, son dernier concert était à Toronto. Georges était resté le même alors qu'Edwin était à l'université de Queens. Quand à Derek, il sut seulement que la famille MacDonald s'était réinstallée dans leur ville d'origine. Nora avait repris son ancien travail et Lizzie était à l'université, alors que Casey dirigeait le café.

A la fin du repas, l'ambiance était différente de celle de leur rencontre, beaucoup plus agréable.

« Je te ramène, demanda Casey en désactivant l'alarme. »

Elle n'eut pas le temps d'ouvrir la porte de sa voiture, que Derek la retint du bras. Elle vit une expression des plus sérieux apparaître sur son visage, elle savait que l'heure des explications était arrivée.

« _ Je pense qu'il est temps de passer aux explications. Expliqua Derek.

_ Je… Oui.

_ Je ne peux pas t'emmener à l'hôtel, ce ne serait pas tranquille avec les fans et les membres du groupe. Chez toi c'est possible ? »

Derek vit que Casey semblait hésiter.

« _ Mais si ça te dérange…

_ Nan, cela ne me dérange pas. Coupa Casey.

_ Ah je sais, peut-être que tu as un colocataire… dit alors Derek, en insistant sur le un.

_ Non, non…

_ Alors c'est ok, on va chez toi. »

Casey n'eut pas le temps de répondre qu'elle vit Derek monter sur le siège passager. Elle soupira puis monta elle aussi dans la voiture.

Le trajet fut tout aussi silencieux mais une gêne s'était installée alors Casey alluma timidement la radio. Il lui fallut une dizaine de minutes avant d'entrer dans un parking près d'un immeuble. Ils descendirent de la voiture puis prirent l'ascenseur. Derek vit que Casey était très tendue. Il aurait voulu la rassurer mais il savait que c'était lui qui provoquait sa gêne, donc il ne fit rien. Arrivée au troisième étage, Casey sortit ses clés. Elle voulut mettre la clé dans la serrure mais sa main tremblait.

« Je ne vais pas te manger, tu sais, souffla Derek à son oreille. »

Il vit Casey frissonner et sourit de contentement, sachant qu'il lui faisait de l'effet. Quand la porte s'ouvrit, la lumière était allumée, Derek se pressa de lui faire remarquer.

« Je ne savais pas que t'étais si étourdie, je ne te connaissais pas comme ça. A l'époque… »

Cependant une voix l'interrompit.

« _ Eh Casey, tu es de retour.

_ Je croyais que tu vivais seule, demanda Derek, étonné mais soulagé que la voix fût féminine, même s'il ne le montra pas.

_ Casey, tu es en retard. Tu ne devineras jamais qui est venu nous rendre visite…

_ Nora ! s'exclama Derek.

_ Nora, pourquoi mets-tu autant de temps, la petite… s'exprima la voix d'un homme.

_ Papa ? s'écria Derek.

_ Derek !

_ Papy Georges, papy Georges, c'est qui ? demanda une petite fille de cinq environs. »

Mais dès que la petite fille vit Casey, elle se jeta dans ses bras en s'écriant :

« Maman ! »

* * *

J'espère que ce premier chapitre vous a plu, dîtes moi vos impressions.

Normalement il y aura un chapitre par semaine, en tout cas je ferai de mon mieux.

Rinka


	2. Chapitre 2

Titre : Un passé ancré dans nos cœurs

Autatrice : Rinka

Disclaimer : Les personnages de Life with Derek ne m'appartiennent pas.

Résumé : La famille MacDonald a quitté la maison des Venturi sans explication. Cinq ans plus tard, le passé remonte à la surface mais cette fois-ci, Casey ne pourra plus s'échapper car Derek veut savoir.

Genre : Romance

Couples : Derek/Casey

Note non importante : Merci énormément pour vos reviews, en particulier Lena91 car je n'ai pas pu la remercier individuellement.

_

* * *

_

**Chapitre 2 : Retrouvaille 2/2**

Derek était paralysé, il ne comprenait plus rien à la situation. Il fut tellement surpris qu'il ne remarqua pas Casey, poser la petite fille à terre et partir en courant. Derek revint à la réalité quand la petite fille lui tapota dessus.

« T'es qui toi ? Pourquoi tu étais avec maman ?

_ Je…

_ Allez va voir maman Katy et laisse le jeune homme tranquille.

_ Oui, mamie. »

Et la petite fille partit à l'intérieur de la maison et prit le même chemin qu'avait emprunté sa mère.

« _ J'ai entendu Casey rentrer en courant, que se passe-t-il ? dit alors une jeune fille, en se pointant.

_ Marti ?

_ Derek !

_ Ce n'est pas vrai, me dîtes pas qu'Edwin est là aussi, s'écria Derek.

_ Oui, on m'a appelé, s'écria à son tour une voix à l'intérieur. »

Dès que Derek entendit la voix, il fonça dans la salle à l'origine du son et trouva effectivement Edwin dans le salon, entrain de jouer à la console avec Lizzie. Il commença à s'énerver et s'écria :

« Bor**l de m***e, ne me dîtes pas que je suis le seul ici qui n'était pas au courant ! »

Nora ferma la porte tandis que Georges entraina Derek dans la cuisine. Celui-ci, encore sous le choc, suivit son père docilement.

« On va tout t'expliquer, s'exclama son père. »

Quand Nora vit Derek silencieux, attendant qu'ils parlent, elle commença le récit.

« _ Le jour où nous avons quitté la famille des Venturi, nous sommes retournées dans notre ville d'origine en reprenant notre ancienne vie, puisqu'avec de la chance j'ai repris mon travail et, Lizzie et Casey sont retournées à leur école. Cela faisait maintenant plus d'un an qu'on avait quitté London, Casey a vu que je n'allais pas bien depuis. Un jour, elle a décidé de me faire une surprise… »

Nora ne put finir son histoire car les larmes ne cessaient de couler, ce fut donc Georges qui continua.

« _ Tu savais, depuis que les MacDonald nous avaient quitté, je n'étais plus dans mon assiette.

_ Oui, répondit Derek, il t'a fallu plus d'un an pour t'en remettre mais par je ne sais quel miracle… »

Derek ne finit pas sa phrase car il comprit comment son père du jour au lendemain avait repris le sourire, à l'époque il croyait qu'il avait rencontré une nouvelle fille.

« _ Oui, tu as deviné… Un jour, Casey m'a appelé sur mon portable disant vouloir me rencontrer. On s'est donc fixé un rendez-vous dans un petit restaurant à Toronto. Ce jour là, elle m'a tout raconté, puis après elle m'a emmené chez elle en me disant que Nora serait ravie de me revoir. Je n'ai pas réfléchi et j'ai accepté. J'étais aux anges ! On s'est finalement retrouvé mais je leur ai promis de ne rien vous dire. Pour Edwin et Marti, c'était une réelle coïncidence. Edwin est rentré à Queens cette année et il a retrouvé Lizzie dans la même école. Le jour même, Edwin a téléphoné à la maison et c'est Marti qui a répondu. Je devais être au travail à ce moment là et toi en tournée. Durant ces vacances de Noël, tu n'as pas pu revenir car tu étais très occupé avec la tournée, nous avons alors décidé de faire une surprise à la famille MacDonald. Et depuis, on arrive souvent à l'improviste durant les jours de congés.

_ Qui est Katy ? demanda Derek.

_ La fille de Casey comme tu as pu le constater. Répondit Nora qui avait finalement réussi à arrêter de pleurer.

_ Le père ?

_ Ca je suis désolé, il faudra que tu lui demandes toi-même.

_ Laissez-moi seul un instant, j'ai besoin de réfléchir.

_ Oui, on comprend, répondit Georges. »

Georges et Nora laissèrent Derek, seul dans la cuisine. Derek, ne savait plus quoi penser mais quand il vit la porte de la chambre ouverte, il s'y dirigea. Il vit la petite Katy dans les bras de Casey. Il les trouva adorable ensemble.

« Tu peux entrer si tu veux, répondit Casey. »

Derek s'approcha et il put entendre Casey dire bonne nuit à sa fille qui partit en courant. Mais avant de sortir, elle tira sur son pantalon.

« _ Chut, s'exprima la petite fille, ne déranges pas trop maman, elle est très fatiguée.

_ Non, ne t'inquiètes pas ma chérie, vas jouer dehors.

_ D'accord. Au revoir. »

La petite fille partit en courant, Derek la trouvait vraiment mignonne, tout comme sa mère, ne put-il s'empêcher de penser.

« _ J'ai besoin de savoir…

_ Pas aujourd'hui, s'il… te… plaît… je te le dirais mais pas aujourd'hui… murmura-t-elle.

_ Bien, je vais te laisser te reposer alors. »

Dès que Derek sortit, Casey ne put s'empêcher de laisser les larmes coulées. Au bout d'un moment, épuisée, elle s'endormit.

Durant ce temps, Derek avait rejoint le reste de la famille dans le salon. A peine fut-il arrivé, qu'une personne tira sur son pantalon.

« _ Comment t'appelles-tu ? demanda une petite fille.

_ Derek et toi ?

_ Moi, c'est Katy. Tu viens jouer avec moi ? »

Voyant la petite fille, toute excitée il ne put s'empêcher d'accepter. Il avait l'impression de retourner dans le passé, à l'époque où il jouait avec Marti. Au bout d'une heure, alors qu'il jouait au dada comme disait Katy, Derek sembla surpris que la petite ne prononce plus aucun son. Il découvrit qu'elle s'était endormie sur son dos. Il demanda donc à Nora sa chambre. Après l'avoir bordée, Derek s'assit à son chevet, tout en l'observant mais il fut interrompu par une voix.

« _ Elle est adorable, n'est-ce pas ?

_ Lizzie…

_ Tu sais, elle doit vraiment t'apprécier. C'est la première fois que je la vois si naturelle avec quelqu'un dès le premier jour.

_ Ah bon ?

_ A chaque fois qu'elle rencontre une nouvelle personne, elle se cache ou pleure. Elle devient très discrète. Je me souviens quand Georges l'a vu la première fois, elle n'arrêtait pas de pleurer, elle ne voulait même qu'il la touche. A cette moment là, elle était certes plus petite. Cependant, quand Edwin et Marti sont venus, elle s'est d'abord cachée dans sa chambre. Mais tu connais Marti, elle voulait absolument jouer avec Katy, donc elle est partie la voir. Katy a commencé à crier et est partie en courant de la chambre. Casey a mis au moins vingt minutes avant de la trouver dans sa chambre sous les couettes. Il a fallu qu'ils reviennent plusieurs fois avant qu'elle n'accepte de rester avec eux. Je me souviens de la tête qu'avait fait Marti ce jour là, elle n'arrêtait pas de bouder. »

Dès qu'elle termina son discours, elle sortit de la chambre sans oublier de lui laisser un dernier mot :

« Ne la refait pas souffrir… »

Derek, surpris, se retourna mais elle avait déjà disparu. Il revint donc à la contemplation de la jeune Katy, tout en réfléchissant à ce que Lizzie lui avait dit.

En voyant Derek en pleine réflexion, Lizzie partit avec le sourire, tout en se murmurant une dernière phrase : « J'espère que tu prendras la bonne décision. »

Le reste de la famille était tous dans le salon quand Derek apparut.

« _ Je pense que je vais rentrer, j'ai été épuisé par le concert. Dit-alors le nouvel arrivant.

_ Nous aussi on va y aller, n'est-ce pas Georges ? S'exprima Nora.

_ Papa, je peux rester, s'il-te-plaît ? Demanda alors Marti.

_ Non, une prochaine fois.

_ Mais Casey a toujours été d'accord pour que je reste.

_ S'il-te-plaît ma chérie, juste aujourd'hui, elle est très fatiguée.

_ Bien.

_ Allez tout le monde, on y va. »

C'est ainsi que toutes personnes présentes partirent de l'appartement, laissant deux jeunes filles endormies dans leur chambre.

* * *

Le lendemain, ce fut aux alentours de midi que Derek fut réveillé non par le réveil mais par le son de la porte. C'est donc un Derek bien endormi qui ouvrit la porte à un Sam très joyeux.

« Alors ta soirée ? »

Sam entendit juste un grognement, puisque Derek s'était déjà refugié dans sa couette. Derek cria lorsqu'il sentit l'eau sur lui.

« Mais ça va pas ! s'écria celui-ci. »

Mais la seule réponse qu'il reçue, fut un éclat de rire de son ami. Derek lui lança un regard noir.

« _ Eh mec, je ne sais pas comment était ta soirée mais on a un concert dans moins de deux heures. »

Ce fut au bout d'une heure, que le groupe sortit de l'hôtel pour se rendre au concert. Ce fut là que Derek vit un soleil resplendissant au ciel, effectivement ils étaient déjà au printemps. Mais sur le chemin, il ne put s'empêcher de penser à sa soirée. Il se promit d'y retourner ce soir au café.

* * *

« Ce n'est pas possible, pourquoi Sam avait-il insisté pour l'accompagner. » C'était la phrase que se disait Derek tout au long du chemin menant au _Little Diamond_. Dès qu'ils franchirent la porte, ils virent Casey, au comptoir, entrain de donner à manger à sa fille. La petite ne semblait pas apprécier la nourriture et Casey n'était pas très contente. Dès que la petite vit Derek, elle s'écria :

« _ Derek !

_ T'as même la côte au près des petites, murmura Sam, en rigolant.

_ La f***e Sam. »

Sam ne fit pas attention à la remarque de Derek et se dirigea vers Casey et sa fille. Il lui fit la bise et voulut faire la même chose à la petite mais celle-ci le repoussa. Mais dès que Derek rejoignit la troupe, la petite Katy sauta dans ses bras, celui-ci surpris, faillit perdre l'équilibre mais se rattrapa de justesse.

« _ Mais ce n'est pas juste, pourquoi moi elle me repousse et Derek a droit à un câlin, bouda Sam.

_ Ne t'en fait pas Sam, elle a toujours été comme ça sauf pour Derek, répondit Casey, en retenant un rire. »

Mais finalement, elle ne retint pas son fou rire. Sam la rejoignit en l'entendant rire. Derek ne put s'empêcher d'être jaloux de leur complicité mais oublia vite puisque la petite commençait déjà à lui parler. Après son fou rire, Casey regarda sa fille et Derek, et pensa à ce que lui avait dit sa mère ce matin.

_

* * *

_

Début du flash back

_Quand Casey se réveilla le lendemain de la visite de sa famille. Elle trouva sa mère dans la cuisine entrain de préparer le petit-déjeuner alors que Marti jouait avec Katy._

_« _ Maman, que fais-tu là si tôt ?_

__ Marti voulait absolument voir Katy, tu sais combien elle l'adore. Hier, Georges a refusé qu'elle dorme ici pour te laisser te reposer._

__ Oh, qu'elles sont mignonnes toutes les deux._

__ Tu aurais dû voir hier. Quand t'es partie te coucher, Katy a passé la soirée avec Derek. »_

_Casey fut très surprise de la remarque de sa mère._

_« _ Cela t'étonnes ? À moi aussi au début, surtout connaissant Katy. Mais d'un autre côté, connaissant le lien qui les unit, ça m'étonne moins. »_

_Fin du flash back_

* * *

Au début, Casey ne pouvait croire ce que lui avait dit sa mère mais en les voyant tous les deux ensemble. On aurait dit…

« Un père et sa fille, s'exclama Sam. »

Casey fut surprise de la phrase que prononça Sam. Comment pouvait-il savoir ?

« _ Quoi ?

_ On dirait un père et sa fille, n'est-ce pas, répéta-t-il. »

Casey ne sut quoi répondre mais elle n'eut pas le temps de placer une phrase que sa fille l'appelait déjà :

« _ Maman, maman ! Derek m'a dit qu'il m'achèterait une glace.

_ Derek, tu sais combien j'ai du mal à lui faire manger sa nourriture et toi tu lui proposes de la glace. S'écria Casey.

_ Oui, une vraie famille, murmura Sam en assistant à la scène.

_ Mais Derek a dit que je pouvais… s'expliqua la petite fille.

_ Tu sais Casey, une glace de temps à autre ne fait pas de mal, dit alors Sam, en entrant dans la conversation. »

Mais dès que Katy vit Sam s'approcher, elle s'accrocha au cou de Derek.

« _ Katy ! s'écria Casey.

_ Nan laisses, ce n'est pas grave Casey, expliqua Sam.

_ Katy, c'est impoli de faire ça, tu sais ce que maman t'as appris. »

C'est donc à contre cœur que Katy se retourna et fixa Sam :

« _ Bonjour euh…, Katy regarda sa mère pour demander de l'aide.

_ Tonton Sam, répondit-elle.

_ Bonjour, tonton… Sam. »

A peine finit-elle la phrase qu'elle se réfugia dans les bras de Derek, qui n'hésita à profiter de la situation.

« En fait, t'as raison Sam, même les petites ne me résistent pas. N'est-ce pas Katy ?

_ Pff… »

Casey ne put s'empêcher de rire, rejointe par les deux autres. Katy quand à elle ne comprit pas et s'exprima, fière de sa phrase :

« Derek a raison, Katy adore Derek ! »

Ce fut la phrase de trop, les trois jeunes gens explosèrent de rire. Katy ne comprit pas mais rigola avec eux.

Après le fou rire général, Sam s'exprima :

« _ Franchement, j'adore ta petite, Casey.

_ Merci, c'est ma chérie. Au fait comme demain c'est Pâques, ça vous dirait de venir à la maison ?

_ Bien sûr, bon je pense que je vais y aller, Derek ?

_ Nan je rentrerai plus tard.

_ Ok, a plus les gars ! »

Il partit en faisant la bise à Casey. Derek, était jaloux, jamais Casey ne lui avait fait la bise mais il ne put s'y attarder que la petite l'appelait déjà :

« _ Eh Derek, Derek…

_ Derek ? Coupa Casey. Que t'ai-je dit tout à l'heure Katy, le respect.

_ Alors comment je dois l'appeler, demanda la petite fille.

_ T'inquiète Casey cela ne gène pas du tout. Répondit le concerné. »

Derek vit Casey hésiter mais celle-ci reprit son courage et allait répondre mais fut interrompue par sa fille :

« Je sais, Papa Derek, s'exclama la petite, fière de sa nouvelle trouvaille. »

* * *

Vous savez quoi, j'adore Katy !

Rinka


	3. Chapitre 3

Titre : Un passé ancré dans nos cœurs

Autatrice : Rinka

Disclaimer : Les personnages de Life with Derek ne m'appartiennent pas.

Résumé : La famille MacDonald a quitté la maison des Venturi sans explication. Cinq ans plus tard, le passé remonte à la surface mais cette fois ci, Casey ne pourra plus s'échapper car Derek veut savoir.

Genre : Romance

Couples : Derek/Casey

Note : Cela fait plus d'une semaine que les cours ont commencée et je suis assez débordée. J'ai vraiment eu du mal à finir le chapitre aujourd'hui, donc les intervalles entre les chapitres seront plus longs mais je ferai de mon mieux.

* * *

**Chapitre 3 : Révélation**

Les deux jeunes adultes étaient très gênés alors que la petite était toute souriante. Katy se dégagea des bras de Derek et se dirigea vers un client assez âgé.

« _ Papy Tom, regardez, maintenant j'ai un papa et il s'appelle Derek ! s'écria la petite fille, heureuse.

_ Oh que tu es chanceuse ma petite Katy, dit alors le vieil homme en caressant la tête de la petite fille.

_ Excusez-nous Monsieur Weal, ma fille est très excitée en ce moment. Dit alors Casey en prenant sa fille dans ses bras.

_ Ne vous inquiétez pas Mademoiselle MacDonald, votre fille est adorable. Et il me semble que ce jeune homme est très charmant aussi. Je suis ravi pour vous et pour Katy, qui rêve depuis sa naissance d'avoir un père. Faites attention en fermant le magasin. Dit alors le vieil homme en quittant le petit café. »

La phrase toucha Casey en plein cœur, effectivement Katy n'avait jamais connu son père et elle ne s'était jamais plainte de ne pas en avoir. Elle fut coupée dans ses réflexions quand les serveuses l'appelèrent pour lui dire que tout avaient été rangé et lui demander si elles pouvaient partir. Casey hocha la tête positivement comme réponse.

* * *

Derek ne savait pas ce que le vieil homme avait dit mais en tout cas, cela avait énormément affecté Casey. Depuis la fermeture du magasin jusqu'au diner familial au restaurant, elle n'avait pas dit un seul mot. Derek se proposa de raccompagner Casey et sa fille, ils étaient devant l'immeuble de l'appartement de Casey, Derek ne put s'empêcher de poser la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres depuis la fermeture du café :

« _ Qu'a dit le vieil pour te troubler autant, Casey ?

_ Je… »

Le silence tomba, il savait qu'elle avait besoin de temps donc il attendit patiemment qu'elle parle.

« _ Il avait raison…

_ Que t'a-t-il dit ?

_ Je… Je l'ai privée depuis sa naissance de père, elle n'a jamais connu… Jamais connu l'affection d'un père mais elle ne s'est jamais plainte… Oh non ! Je suis une mauvaise mère…

_ Ne dit jamais ça Casey, tu sais parfaitement à quel point elle t'aime. Quoi qui s'est passé, tu n'es pas une mauvaise mère ! Sois en sûre !

_ Même si je te dis que c'est toi le père, dit alors Casey en pleurs.

_ Casey, je sais que c'est l'émotion qui te fait dire ça mais je ne suis pas son père, même si j'aurais bien aimé l'être…

_ Non, je ne te mens pas. Aujourd'hui j'ai compris que Katy avait besoin de son père.

_ Casey…

_ Non Derek, écoutes moi ! Tu ne t'es jamais demandé pourquoi elle te ressemble tant ? Pourquoi elle n'a eu aucun mal pour t'approcher ? Pourquoi elle t'a appelé Papa Derek ?

_ No… non, ce n'est pas possible…

_ Ouvres les yeux Derek, s'écria Casey les larmes coulant abondamment. Je suis sûre que tu t'es demandé pourquoi la famille MacDonald a quitté la maison Venturi du jour au lendemain.

_ Mais nous…

_ Si Derek nous l'avons fait. Je pense que tu ne t'en souviens pas. C'était il y a cinq, quand Georges et maman étaient partis en weekend en amoureux, tu avais organisé une fête. Tu m'avais même défié de boire, une compétition que tu as gagnée, puis tu m'avais raccompagné, et une chose entrainant une autre, nous avons fait… fait l'amour… »

Ne voyant pas Derek réagir, Casey rentra en courant dans l'immeuble, sa fille endormie dans ses bras.

Derek n'en croyait pas ses oreilles, il avait une fille. Il avait une fille avec Casey… Il lui fallut une bonne dizaine de minutes avant de s'en remettre et de prendre un taxi pour rentrer à son hôtel.

Toute la nuit Derek pensa aux paroles de Casey, sa Casey. Il avait une fille avec sa bien-aimée, que pouvait-il rêver de mieux ? Juste avant de plonger dans un profond sommeil, celui-ci murmura : « Comment pourrais-je avoir oublié la plus merveilleuse nuit de ma vie ! »

* * *

Le lendemain, Derek était très anxieux à l'idée de revoir Casey. Il ne savait pas comment se comporter, il devrait être furieux qu'on lui ait menti, furieux d'avoir été trahi mais il se sentait étrangement heureux. C'était anormal mais peut-être le fait de savoir qu'il avait une fille, le changeait ou alors c'était le fait d'en avoir une avec Casey, ou sinon c'était le fait de savoir que Casey ne l'avait pas fait avec un autre. Il ne savait pas mais il était heureux et c'était tout ce qu'il comptait en ce moment pour lui.

Ce fut Sam qui le sortit de son songe en appuyant sur la sonnette.

« _ Derek, Sam, heureuse que vous soyez venus ! s'exclama Nora, en leur ouvrant la porte.

_ Que font-ils, demanda Sam, en désignant Edwin, Lizzie, Marti et Katy.

_ Ils sont en train de chercher les chocolats que Casey a cachés la veille. Répondit Nora.

_ Lizzie et Edwin ne sont pas vieux pour ça ?

_ C'est bien de retomber en enfance de temps en temps ! De plus c'est une chose qu'ils n'ont jamais faite auparavant mais tu connais Casey, elle veut que sa fille ne manque de rien. »

Durant toute la discussion entre Nora et Sam, Derek observait silencieusement Katy, sa propre fille. Elle se sentit observer, elle se retourna mais dès qu'elle vit Derek, elle s'écria, tout en se dirigeant vers celui-ci :

« Papa Derek ! »

Ne voyant aucune réaction de son « papa », Katy le regarda, celui-ci observait toutes les personnes présentes. Alors, elle fit de même et vit qu'ils avaient tous cessé de bouger, provoquant le silence général. Tout le monde observait Casey et Derek, tour à tour. Quand Derek vit le sourire de Casey, celui-ci sourit à son tour et répondit à Katy.

« _ Oui, ma chérie ?

_ Tu viens jouer avec moi ? »

Celui-ci hocha la tête et la suivit. Voyant que tout était rentré dans l'ordre, tout le monde retourna à leurs occupations. Sam se dirigea vers Casey qui était dans la cuisine.

« _ Alors Derek est le père !

_ Oui.

_ J'aurais dû m'en douter, ils se ressemblent énormément.

_ Tu trouves ?

_ Sûr, ils ont les mêmes yeux, la même couleur de cheveux mais surtout le même caractère explosif, contrairement à toi. »

Pour toute réponse, Casey sourit. Effectivement, sa fille n'avait pas son caractère, elle qui était si calme et obéissante. Même si elle adorait sa fille, celle-ci était vraiment exaspérante de ne jamais vouloir l'écouter mais elle adorait sa spontanéité comme l'était son père. Sam quitta la cuisine pour se diriger vers le salon et ainsi rejoindre les autres alors que Nora, quand à elle se dirigea vers la cuisine.

« _ Alors ? demanda Nora.

_ Je lui ai dit…

_ Quelle était sa réaction ?

_ Je ne sais pas, je me suis enfuie…

_ Casey…

_ J'ai peur maman, j'ai peur de la perdre, de les perdre…

_ Casey, tu les connais… Ils ne le feront jamais. »

Elles furent interrompues par une petite voix.

« _ Maman, maman regardes combien de chocolat j'ai trouvé avec l'aide de papa Derek.

_ Regardes toi, tu es toute sale, tu vas prendre un bain. »

Voyant l'air triste de sa mère, Katy accepta même si elle détestait en prendre mais si ça pouvait lui redonner le sourire, elle pouvait bien prendre un bain, n'est-ce-pas ?

Nora laissa donc sa fille et sa petite-fille, seules, elles en avaient besoin. Quand elle retourna au salon, elle vit Lizzie, Edwin et Marti en train de compter celui qui avaient trouvé le plus de chocolat ; Sam et Georges en train de discuter ; et Derek affalé sur le canapé. C'était le moment idéal pour en discuter, ce fut ainsi qu'elle se dirigea vers le canapé.

« _ Alors ?

_ Alors, rien. Je ne sais pas quoi faire… »

Nora vit que Derek était en pleine réflexion, elle attendit donc patiemment qu'il lui réponde.

« Je devrais être furieux qu'elle m'ait caché un truc aussi important mais je n'arrive pas à lui en vouloir, je suis juste tout simplement heureux de savoir que j'ai une fille… »

Nora ne put s'empêcher de penser que Derek avait muri. Elle voulut le tester pour voir.

« Tu sais quand nous avons sommes arrivées ici. Je pensais que nous allions reprendre nos vies mais Casey n'était pas d'accord. Elle voulait abandonner ses études pour élever son enfant mais j'ai refusé. Je lui ai dis que tant qu'elle vivrait sous mon toit, je serais responsable d'elle et que j'assumerais tous les frais, jusqu'à ses dix-huit ans au moins. Ce fut très dur pour elle, tu sais, entre les cours et les nausées puis l'accouchement. Elle a fait tout ce que je lui avait dit sans broncher, j'étais assez surprise mais ce que je ne savais pas, c'est qu'elle avait tout prévu. A ses dix-huit ans, elle a acheté le petit café puis elle a loué un appartement et elle est partie de la maison. Je ne savais pas d'où venait tout cet argent mais elle m'a dit qu'elle avait emprunté de l'argent à la banque. Elle a beaucoup souffert au début, elle devait s'occuper de son café en même temps que de sa fille. Elle travaillait jusqu'à l'épuisement mais elle a refusé mon aide. Oui Derek, depuis trois ans, Casey gère toute seule, son travail et l'éducation de sa fille. »

Après son récit, elle vit Derek réfléchir, elle constata qu'il avait effectivement muri. Le Derek qu'elle avait connu n'aurait jamais été si calme à cette révélation mais elle voulait savoir combien il avait changé, elle ne put s'empêcher de le tester encore une fois, en plus elle savait que cette fois-ci, elle pourrait aider sa fille.

« _ A chaque fois qu'un malheur tombait sur elle, elle a voulu abandonner mais ne l'a jamais fait car dès qu'elle voyait sa fille, elle reprenait du courage. Elle a tout abandonné pour elle, ses rêves y compris car tout ce qui lui importait c'était que sa fille soit auprès d'elle. Tu sais, Casey a vraiment peur que tu lui prennes sa fille…

_ Pourquoi, demanda Derek, étonné.

_ Elle voit votre rapprochement mais surtout elle sait qu'un enfant a besoin de son père malgré tous les efforts qu'elle a fourni pour combler le manque… »

A peine avait-elle fini sa phrase qu'elle vit Derek se lever et se diriger vers la salle de bain. Nora ne put s'empêcher de murmurer : « Tu as énormément changé Derek, plus que je ne le croyais… »

* * *

Derek trouva finalement Casey dans la chambre de Katy. Il les observa et les trouva adorable, jamais il n'aurait pensé une seconde les séparer. Comment Casey pouvait-elle penser ça ? Il sourit quand il songea au passé : « C'est vrai, Casey s'inquiétait pour un rien. Finalement, elle n'a pas tant changé. ». Il s'approcha du lit silencieusement.

Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes, Derek prit finalement la parole :

« Tu sais, je ne prendrais jamais ta fille… »

Casey fut d'abord surprise de la phrase mais repensa à la conversation qu'elle avait eu avec sa mère. Elle sourit, faudra qu'elle pense à la remercier. Durant ce temps, Derek était lui aussi en pleine réflexion. Il se sentait étrangement bien, comme s'il avait finalement trouvé sa place. Il savait qu'il avait encore des sentiments pour Casey mais il ne pensait qu'ils étaient si forts. Oui, il allait la reconquérir…

« _ Merci.

_ Mais de rien, susurra-t-il à son oreille. »

Voyant Casey, frissonnée, il sourit. Il ne la laissait pas si indifférent, ça allait être plus simple qu'il ne l'aurait pensé. Demain, oui demain il allait passer à l'attaque…

* * *

Rinka


	4. Chapitre 4

Titre : Un passé ancré dans nos cœurs

Autatrice : Rinka

Disclaimer : Les personnages de Life with Derek ne m'appartiennent pas.

Résumé : La famille MacDonald a quitté la maison des Venturi sans explication. Cinq plus tard, le passé remonte à la surface, cette fois ci, Casey ne pourra plus s'échapper car Derek veut savoir.

Genre : Romance

Couples : Derek/Casey

Notes : Merci à tous ceux qui suivent mon histoire et particulièrement ceux qui me laissent une review.

* * *

**Chapitre 4 : Le plan de Derek**

Derek resta toute la matinée sur son lit, en train d'élaborer un plan pour la conquérir. Il pensait plutôt commencer doucement afin de ne pas la brusquer. La veille en la sentant frissonner, il sut qu'il lui n'était pas indifférent mais il allait faire en sorte qu'elle tombe totalement sous son charme. Oui, un jeu de séduction… L'idée lui plaisait bien, il allait la mettre en place dès ce soir après le concert.

* * *

Cela faisait maintenant cinq jours que Derek venait tous les soirs au café, en l'aidant à fermer et en l'invitant à diner après la fermeture. Il adorait sentir les frissons de Casey lorsqu'il la touchait ou la frôlait mais aussi lorsqu'il lui susurrait des mots à l'oreille. Casey, quand à elle, ne savait plus où se donner la tête. C'était à la fois excitant mais aussi perturbant et gênant, surtout lorsqu'elle faisait son service. Cependant ce soir était le dernier de la semaine car le lendemain, c'était samedi et Derek avait un concert jusqu'à tard le soir. Elle allait enfin pouvoir souffler. C'était ce qu'elle se disait en reconduisant Derek à son hôtel. Elle descendit de la voiture et attendit qu'il descende à son tour. Elle avait pour habitude de le raccompagner jusqu'à l'entrée avant qu'ils ne se disent « au revoir » mais elle ne le vit pas, elle trouva bizarre ce silence, elle se retourna pour voir s'il était arrivé. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise quand celui-ci l'embrassa. Elle voulut le repousser mais il était plus fort qu'elle, ne voyant pas d'autre choix, surtout lorsqu'elle sentait toutes les sensations que lui procuraient le baiser, elle ne put que lui répondre. Derek se faisait de plus en plus entreprenant, Casey allait se laisser faire quand elle eut un flash. Celle du baiser échangé entre Derek et Ashley, une semaine après qu'elle s'était donnée à lui. Elle le repoussa de toutes ses forces, Derek surpris de ce changement d'attitude, relâcha sa prise. Ce qui permit à Casey de se défaire de son emprise et de partir en courant vers sa voiture. Tout au long du trajet, elle pensa au baiser.

* * *

Casey ne pouvait croire que ce crétin de Derek puisse lui manquer. C'était perturbant quand il était à ses côtés mais elle préférait de loin ça au vide, c'était une horrible sensation. Heureusement que chaque samedi sa fille était avec elle, au moins ça allait lui occuper l'esprit.

Le week-end passa à une extrême lenteur pour Casey, elle ne pensait pas que l'absence de Derek lui pèserait autant. Elle trouva bizarre qu'il ne se montra point durant tout le week-end, elle aurait voulu demander aux membres de sa famille mais ils se seraient moqués d'elle. Bien que Derek soit le père de sa fille, ils avaient été rivaux auparavant. Casey espérait vraiment qu'il vienne au café lundi.

Jamais Casey n'aurait cru que Derek lui manquerait autant, c'était encore pire que le week-end puisqu'il n'y avait plus sa fille pour lui tenir compagnie. Elle avait qu'une hâte, d'être au soir et de voir celui-ci. Cependant il ne vint pas. Toute la soirée, Casey fixait la porte, espérant qu'il la franchisse mais il ne vint pas. C'est alors très déçue qu'elle ferma le café ce premier jour de la semaine.

* * *

Casey était de plus en plus tendue, pourquoi ne venait-il pas ? Avait-il eu un accident ? Cette fois-ci, elle avait demandé aux membres de sa famille si elle savait où était Derek mais ils répondirent négativement. Il avait finit son dernier concert samedi. Mais où était-il passé ? L'avait-il abandonné après le concert ? Lui en voulait-il de l'avoir repoussé au point de la rayer de sa vie ? Casey se posait énormément de questions.

Plus les jours passaient, plus Casey perdait le sourire. Tout le monde voyait Casey sombrer dans la tristesse de jour en jour, même sa fille avait remarqué et elle essayait de son mieux pour redonner le sourire à sa mère mais rien à faire. Casey était comme un zombie, chaque matin elle allait ouvrir le café, ne souriant même plus aux clients. Elle ne quittait plus des yeux la porte d'entrée, espérant qu'il la franchisse en s'excusant de ne pas lui avoir donné de nouvelles. Casey allait faire une dépression, cela faisait maintenant plus d'une semaine que Derek avait disparu de la circulation. Les Venturi étaient rentrés chez eux alors que Lizzie et Edwin étaient retournés à leur université, étant donné que les vacances étaient finies. Même Nora devait partir voir sa grand-tante Tina qui était mourante, elle voulait refuser voyant l'état de sa fille mais avec beaucoup de persuasion de celle-ci, elle partit finalement avec Katy. Casey se sentit bien seule tout d'un coup, à chaque fois elle pensait à sa fille mais elle ne regrettait pas son choix. Elle ne voulait pas que sa fille la voit dans cet état, de plus Katy n'avait pas vu Tina depuis plus d'un an. Sa fille adorait Tina, en fait Katy prenant beaucoup de temps à s'approcher de nouvelles personnes mais dès qu'elle s'habituait à leur présence, elle devenait très affective avec eux.

* * *

Ce fut donc épuisée et fatiguée que Casey ferma ce samedi soir. Elle allait enfin souffler un peu, dimanche était son seul jour de congé. Elle savait que dimanche ainsi que les soirées rapportaient plus d'argent que les autres jours mais elle avait pris ce choix pour rester avec sa fille. Déjà avec ces heures actuelles, elle ne passait pas énormément de temps avec sa fille, elle ne voulait même pas connaître la vie qu'elle aurait menée si elle avait choisi les horaires du soir. Oui, cela ne la dérangeait pas du tout de gagner moins mais de rester plus avec sa fille. Rien ne peut acheter l'amour d'une fille, déjà que celle-ci n'avait jamais connu son père. Au début, elle regrettait énormément d'être tombée enceinte et d'avoir abandonné ses études pour ouvrir le café afin subvenir à ses besoins mais dès qu'elle voyait sa petite Katy, tous ses regrets s'envolaient. Oui, elle avait fait le bon choix, à présent elle était heureuse même à son travail. Oui elle aimait la vie qu'elle menait avec sa fille.

Cela faisait longtemps qu'elle avait oublié tout ça, surtout avec tous les problèmes qu'elle avait rencontrés depuis sa rencontre avec Derek. Sa vie fut chamboulée par l'arrivée de celui-ci. Elle avait perdu ses repères. Elle le détestait pour ça mais immanquablement elle désirait sa présence à ses côtés. Oui, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'espérer qu'il reste à ses côtés pour toujours…

Ce fut dans cet état qu'elle conduisit jusqu'à chez elle. Elle allait sortir ses clés de son sac mais elle le lâcha dès qu'elle vit une personne, les bras croisés, appuyée contre sa porte. Cette personne était habillée d'un blouson en cuir et d'un jean, elle avait eu un sourire dès qu'elle vit Casey. Casey ne put empêcher ses larmes de couler et de courir vers elle. Mais elle s'arrêta à quelques centimètres du jeune homme. Elle remarqua qu'il avait un sourire satisfait et avait ouvert ses bras, sûrement en attendant qu'elle se réfugie dans ses bras. Derek, eh oui, c'était le fameux Derek, tout le monde n'avait pas deviné ; celui-ci s'attendait à ce qu'elle se jette dans ses bras mais elle lui donna des coups de poings.

« _ Je savais que je t'aurai manqué mais pas à ce point, dit alors Derek avec le sourire.

_ Cré*** !

_ Je savais que cela marcherait !

_ Quoi ? Tu n'as pas…

_ Euh… »

Casey, furieuse, poussa Derek. Celui-ci ne s'attendait sûrement pas à cette réaction, perdit l'équilibre. Casey en profita pour ramasser ses affaires, ouvrir sa porte et la refermer. Elle ne pouvait le croire, elle se sentit trahie. Comment avait-il pu lui faire ça ? Elle se refugia sur son lit et mit sa tête sur son coussin.

« _ Je n'y crois pas, je me suis inquiétée toute la semaine pour lui ! Toute cette semaine, je n'étais plus dans mon assiette, allant même à la dépression ! Je me suis fait un sang d'encre, imaginant toutes les scènes inimaginables et possibles ! Tout ça pour un cré*** ! Cré***, Derek tu es un crétin ! »

A peine avait-elle eu le temps de finir sa phrase, qu'elle sentit un poids sur elle.

« Je ne suis pas un cré***, tu sais ?! »

Casey ne pouvait le croire. Comment avait-il pu entrer ? Elle était sûre d'avoir fermé la porte avant d'entrer.

« Il faudrait que je remercie Nora pour m'avoir prêté ses clés, susurra Derek à son oreille avant de se lever. »

Casey ne pouvait plus bouger, elle sentit qu'il quittait le lit. Elle se retourna et vit qu'il était en train de quitter la chambre. Avant qu'elle ne prononce un mot, Derek la devança :

« Je suis désolé de t'avoir inquiété ! »

Casey rougit à cette phrase. Elle savait qu'il l'avait remarqué car il avait souri avant de quitter sa chambre. Non, ce n'était pas possible, il avait tout entendu. A cette pensée, elle rougit d'avantage mais à peine avait-elle eu le temps de s'en remettre, elle l'entendit rire. Il avait dû se douter qu'elle rougissait et il s'en moquait. Elle se leva rapidement et se précipita vers Derek. Dès qu'elle le vit, elle se jeta sur lui :

« _ Attends, tu n'iras nulle part cette fois !

_ Ah bon ?

_ Oui, je ne te lâcherai pas d'une semelle avant que tu m'expliques !

_ Même aux toilettes ! »

Casey rougit à cette phrase, elle vit effectivement qu'ils étaient près des toilettes et elle le lâcha. Derek le remarqua et sourit de satisfaction.

Pendant que Derek était aux toilettes, Casey se dirigea vers le salon et s'assit sur le fauteuil. Elle pensait à tout ce qui s'était déroulé en à peine quelques minutes juste par la présence de Derek. Elle n'avait même pas eu le temps de souffler et elle rougit de nouveau. Il avait tout entendu, il était sûrement en train de se moquer d'elle.

« Tu sais que t'es mignonne lorsque tu rougis, souffla une voix à son oreille. »

Elle sentit deux bras l'entourer et ne put s'empêcher de rougir d'avantage. Comment pouvait-il la faire réagir autant en à peine quelques secondes ? Elle sortit de ses pensées lorsqu'elle sentit quelque chose sur son oreille. Elle se défit de l'emprise de ses bras et se dirigea vers l'autre bout du salon. Et là, elle le vit passer sa langue sur ses lèvres. Derek lui avait léché l'oreille. Elle ne pouvait le croire. Comment pouvait-il lui faire ça ? Elle savait que son trouble ne ferait qu'aggraver sa situation et elle avait raison car elle vit le visage souriant de Derek. Dès que leur regard se croisait, Casey ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'y perdre, il avait de magnifiques yeux. Après ce bref échange visuel, son regard se dirigea plus bas, tout d'abord vers son nez puis vers ses lèvres, si tentantes. Derek avait dû remarquer qu'elle fixait ses lèvres car son sourire s'agrandit d'avantage mais il se changea de suite en sourire sadique. Casey avait peur de ce qu'il lui réservait… Mais elle fut étonnée lorsqu'elle vit une enveloppe dans les mains de Derek. Casey la prit et commença à la lire. Tout au long de la lecture, Derek vit Casey changer d'expression et il s'en amusait. Tout d'abord elle fut gênée, puis rouge de confusion, rouge de colère et enfin rouge de honte. Derek était content d'avoir pu déchiffrer les expressions de son visage. Il la vit réfléchir mais elle prit la parole aussitôt :

« Je… La chambre d'ami est à côté du salon. »

Puis elle partit se refugier dans sa chambre. Derek avait souri à cette phrase. Il allait rejoindre sa chambre lorsqu'il vit une feuille à terre. Casey avait sûrement dû la faire tomber dans sa précipitation. Il la ramassa et la lit.

* * *

_Chère Casey,_

_J'espère que tu passes de bons moments avec ton chéri…_

_Mais ne fais pas trop de bêtises avec lui !_

_A la limite, j'aimerai bien avoir un neveu, ce serait cool, non ?!_

_Au fait, j'espère qu'il t'a fait une bonne surprise pour son retour._

_Ah oui, j'ai demandé à maman de lui donner ses clés de ton appartement, comme ça il pourra venir quand il le veut !_

_Profites bien de ton séjour avec lui car j'ai eu dû mal à convaincre maman de te laisser seule. Il a fallu que Georges intervienne pour qu'elle accepte finalement._

_Bon je vais te laisser…_

_Et je te fais de gros bisous._

_Lizzie_

_Ps : Il n'a plus de chambre d'hôtel, je lui ai proposé de dormir chez toi. De toute façon, tu as une chambre d'ami ou sinon il pourra même dormir avec toi et comme ça tu te sentiras moins seule…_

* * *

En finissant sa lecture, son sourire s'élargit. Il fallait absolument qu'il n'oublie pas de remercier ses proches à leur retour et en particulier Lizzie.

* * *

Rinka


	5. Chapitre 5

Titre : Un passé ancré dans nos cœurs

Autatrice : Rinka

Disclaimer : Les personnages de Life with Derek ne m'appartiennent pas.

Résumé : La famille MacDonald a quitté la maison des Venturi sans explication. Cinq plus tard, le passé remonte à la surface, cette fois-ci, Casey ne pourra plus s'échapper car Derek veut savoir.

Genre : Romance

Couples : Derek/Casey

Note : Je remercie toutes les personnes qui me lisent et spécialement tout ceux qui me laissent une review, particulièrement Chouchou.S, Doudoulce, x3-Lilly-XD et MissDasey.

* * *

**Chapitre 5 : Derek passe à l'action**

Le lendemain matin, Casey se réveilla vers dix heures et allait se diriger vers la cuisine pour préparer le petit-déjeuner mais dès qu'elle vit Derek sortir de la chambre d'ami, ils se fixèrent. Elle vit qu'il la regardait enfin plutôt sa tenue, effectivement elle était toujours en nuisette. Elle avait l'habitude de sortir ainsi, étant donné qu'elle vivait seule mais elle avait oublié que Derek occupait l'une des chambres depuis la veille. Elle rougit, voyant le regard insistant de Derek et retourna dans sa chambre.

« Respire Casey, il n'était qu'en boxer et T-shirt, tu dois être habituée car tu as déjà habité avec lui. Oui, il faut que tu te calmes… »

Elle était devenue totalement calme quand quelqu'un toqua à sa porte :

« Oui ? »

Dès qu'elle prononça ce mot, elle vit Derek ouvrir la porte :

« _ Au fait, c'est pour savoir où je peux trouver une serviette, j'aimerai prendre une douche.

_ Tiens, répondit Casey en lui donnant une serviette qu'elle avait pris dans son armoire.

_ Merci. »

Puis il sortit de sa chambre, Casey pouvait enfin souffler mais avant de fermer complètement la porte, elle put l'entendre dire : « Jolie tenue ». A cette phrase, elle ne put s'empêcher de rougir à nouveau.

Elle avait l'habitude de se changer dans la salle de bain mais sachant qu'elle était occupée, elle se changea dans sa chambre. Elle avait opté pour une tenue assez simple, un T-shirt noir avec un col en forme de V et un jean, parce qu'elle ne voulait plus de remarque venant de Derek sur sa tenue. Après s'être changée, elle partit vers la cuisine pour préparer le petit-déjeuner qu'elle avait prévu de faire il y avait quelques instants.

Elle décida de faire des pancakes. Elle venait à peine de les poser sur la table qu'elle vit Derek arriver :

« Mm, ça sent bon ! »

Casey ne fit aucune remarque à la phrase du nouvel arrivant parce que son regard s'était dirigé vers celui-ci. Derek était en boxer et avait une serviette autour de son cou, ce qui permettait de savoir qu'il venait de sortir de la douche. Casey quand à elle, était perdue dans sa vision. Elle regardait ses cheveux mouillés, puis les gouttes qui tombaient, tout d'abord sur le visage puis peu à peu vers son torse. Ce torse, qu'elle n'arrêtait pas de fixer. Ne voyant plus la goutte, son regard se dirigea de nouveau vers le visage de Derek et elle put voir un sourire moqueur orné sur ses lèvres. Oui, il avait fait exprès et elle était tombée dans son piège. Elle put lire sur ses lèvres le mot : « vengeance ». Elle rougit en comprenant la référence dont il faisait allusion. Elle se racla la gorge et s'assit à table pour prendre son petit-déjeuner, suivie de près par Derek.

La gêne qui s'était installée, se dissipa durant le repas. Leur conversation était assez animée, Casey voulait faire les courses. Quoi de mieux que des bras bien musclés d'un homme pour l'aider à porter ses sacs, c'était comme une petite vengeance de ce qu'il lui avait fait subir ces derniers temps.

« _ Allez Derek ! J'ai vraiment besoin de faire les courses…

_ Bien mais à une condition, durant toute l'après-midi c'est moi qui décide de ce que l'on fait ! »

Casey accepta sans réfléchir. Elle n'avait rien à perdre de toute façon, Derek ne pourrait pas lui demander pire de ce qu'elle lui imposait. Après cet accord, elle partit faire la vaisselle et ne remarqua pas le sourire satisfait de Derek.

* * *

Ils avaient passé plus de deux heures au supermarché pour enfin revenir à l'appartement. Casey ne portait que deux sacs assez légers alors que Derek en portant au moins quatre et très volumineux. A peine la porte franchie, Derek posa les sacs à terre et partit en vitesse au salon pour s'écrouler sur le fauteuil. Casey sourit en assistant à la scène, effectivement il avait bien travaillé. Il s'était montré très serviable, Casey décida de le laisser se reposer et de ranger seule.

Après son rangement, elle partit au salon voir Derek, celui-ci s'était endormi sur le fauteuil. Elle le trouvait tellement adorable comme ça, qu'elle le laissa se reposer et partit à la cuisine, préparer le déjeuner.

Elle sortit de la cuisine, après avoir préparé le repas, pour réveiller Derek mais à peine la porte franchie qu'elle se cogna contre quelqu'un.

« _ Désolée.

_ Non, c'est moi. Je ne regardais pas devant moi, je suivais aveuglement la bonne odeur qui y émergeait. »

Casey rougit à ce compliment.

Après ce bref échange, ils s'installèrent une nouvelle fois à table pour déguster le repas préparé par Casey.

« Je propose d'aller au parc près d'ici pour digérer »

Casey hocha la tête positivement.

* * *

Le parc était à quelques rues de l'appartement de Casey. Il était magnifique, un petit lac était au centre avec un square pour les enfants et un endroit pour le pique-nique.

Ils se dirigèrent vers une plaine près du square pour enfant et s'y installèrent.

« _ Cet endroit n'est-il pas agréable ?

_ Si, beaucoup. Katy adore venir jouer ici avec les autres enfants. »

Casey avait dit cette phrase, en faisait le tour du square pour s'arrêter aux balançoires. Derek vit Casey fixer un endroit précis, il y avait deux enfants, une petite fille assise sur l'une des balançoires et un petit garçon qui la poussait, ils riaient aux éclats. Son regard se dirigea à nouveau vers Casey et il put remarquer ses yeux pétillés de joie. Il ne put qu'accepter, il la trouvait trop adorable pour lui refuser quoi que se soit.

« Tu veux essayer ? Soupira-t-il, résigné. »

Elle hocha vivement la tête et se dirigea vers les balançoires, suivie de Derek.

Casey était assise sur la balançoire alors que de Derek la poussait. Elle criait toujours « plus haut », tout en riant aux éclats, alors que Derek faisait ce qu'elle disait toujours en souriant d'avantage. Jusqu'à un moment où Derek arrêta la balançoire, Casey, surprise, se retourna pour comprendre. Elle fut d'avantage surprise quand Derek l'embrassa mais celui-ci en profita pour la pousser. Ce qui devait arriver, arriva, Casey tomba à terre alors que Derek partit en courant en lui riant au nez.

« Tu vas voir ! »

Ce fut la dernière phrase que prononça Casey, avant de poursuivre Derek. Ils jouèrent au chat et à la souris durant un bon quart d'heure avant que Casey ne trébuche. Derek eut le reflexe de se retourner mais il n'eut pas le temps de la rattraper. Casey tomba alors sur Derek qui perdit l'équilibre à son tour. Cependant la chance n'était pas avec eux, ils étaient sur une pente donc ils roulèrent jusqu'à une surface plane. Ce fut Casey qui fut au dessus de Derek à quelques centimètres de son visage. Une gêne s'installa, une envie irrésistible de s'embrasser était présente chez les jeunes gens mais Casey préféra se relever. Ils s'observèrent un instant avant de rire de bon cœur, c'était leur moyen de ne pas s'expliquer et d'oublier la gêne précédente. Après avoir retrouvé leur calme, ils observèrent les alentours. Ils étaient tombés près du lac qui était entouré de nombreux réverbères. C'était un endroit très reculé et très calme, ils étaient seuls. En voyant le paysage, Casey ne put penser que c'était un très bel endroit. Elle vit Derek regarder le paysage avec insistance avec un sourire satisfait. Casey aurait vraiment voulu savoir à quoi penser Derek à ce moment précis. Oui, savoir ce qu'il le rendait si heureux. Elle était tellement perdue dans ses pensées qu'elle ne vit pas Derek s'approcher d'elle et lui tendre la main.

« Viens, on va au cinéma, il y a un film comique que j'aimerai voir »

Casey prit sa main tendue et ce fut ainsi qu'ils partirent au cinéma.

* * *

Derek avait raison, c'était un film vraiment comique. Ils avaient pris du pop-corn pour l'occasion. Casey était très inspirée par le film, elle riait et se moquait du personnage principal qui était très maladroit. Elle voulut prendre du pop-corn mais elle tomba sur la main de Derek. Elle eut le reflexe de le retirer à l'instant même où elle fut en contact avec la main de Derek. Elle rougit et ne voulut pas voir la réaction de Derek, elle était soulagée qu'ils étaient dans le noir car sinon Derek se serait encore plus moqué d'elle. Cependant ce qu'elle ne savait pas, c'était que Derek avait très bien senti la main de Casey sur la sienne, il ne put s'empêcher d'avoir un sourire moqueur apparaître sur son visage. Il la regarda pour voir sa réaction, il vit qu'elle avait la tête tournée, il en déduit sa réaction et un sourire machiavélique remplaça son sourire moqueur. Oui, il n'allait pas lâcher l'affaire.

Au bout de quelques minutes, Casey voulut à nouveau prendre du pop-corn mais retomba sur la main de Derek. Elle eut le même reflexe, celui de retirer sa main. Casey essaya à plusieurs reprises mais tombait toujours sur la main de Derek. Casey ne put s'empêcher de pensait que la chance n'était pas avec elle aujourd'hui mais si elle avait regardé Derek à cet instant, elle aurait remarqué que celui-ci avait un sourire des plus éclatants.

Il n'y avait eu que ces quelques incidents durant le film, le reste du temps, ils étaient concentrés sur le film et riaient aux éclats à cause des mésaventures du héros.

Après le film, Derek invita Casey à diner, ce qu'elle accepta avec plaisir. Derek demanda à Casey s'il pouvait conduire à sa place, il lui avait dit qu'il avait trouvé un superbe endroit pour l'occasion. Casey n'avait pas compris la fin de sa phrase mais elle accepta quand même, elle ne pouvait pas le lui refuser.

* * *

En arrivant devant le restaurant, Casey fut étonnée. C'était l'un des restaurants les plus chers de la ville. Quand à Derek, lui était content de sa surprise.

Ils entrèrent et s'installèrent. Casey observa les environs, c'était un endroit très romantique. Il y avait des bougies installées sur chaque table, ce qui devaient remplacer les lumières, l'ambiance était tout aussi calme et un pianiste jouait une mélodie du même genre.

« _ Derek merci pour la journée, je me suis jamais autant amusée durant des années. Le parc puis le cinéma et surtout le restaurant, on aurait dit un…

_ Un rendez-vous... compléta Derek. »

Casey hocha la tête timidement. Derek lui répondit avec un sourire, ce fut ainsi qu'elle comprit ses intentions. Au lieu de rougir comme à son habitude quand Derek la draguait, elle lui sourit.

« Draguer ? pensa-t-elle. »

Ce fut cette pensée qui lui rappela sa journée. Derek n'avait jamais été comme ça auparavant. Il ne l'aurait jamais poussé aux balançoires, joué au chat avec elle, regardé un film comique au lieu des films d'action mais surtout il ne l'aurait jamais invité au restaurant et pas n'importe lequel, un endroit des plus romantiques. Casey n'aurait jamais pensé qu'un jour Derek Venturi aurait été si gentil avec elle mais le plus surprenant c'était qu'il était entrain de la draguer. Oui elle, Casey MacDonald, sa ex-demi-sœur, la personne qu'il détestait le plus au monde. Elle fut coupée dans ses réflexions lorsqu'elle sentit un souffle dans son oreille :

« Et tu n'as encore rien vu, ma belle… »

Quand elle se retourna, elle vit Derek partir aux toilettes.

* * *

Le lendemain matin, Casey se réveilla avec un mal de tête énorme. Elle se leva et entendit une personne grognée. Elle vit qu'elle était nue, tout comme elle.

« Non, ce n'est pas possible… pensa-t-elle. »

Elle voulut se remémorer ce qu'il s'était passé la veille mais rien ne lui venait. C'était l'effet de l'alcool. Elle observa l'endroit où elle était, elle fut soulagée lorsqu'elle découvrit que c'était la chambre d'ami de son appartement. Après cette inspection, elle chercha ses affaires, elle les trouva à terre. Elle prit ses vêtements rapidement tout en s'habillant. Elle marcha sur la pointe de ses pieds jusqu'à la porte mais elle fut arrêtée dans son élan par une voix :

« Tu ne vas pas me laisser seul encore une fois ! »

Elle le vit assis sur le lit et ce fut avec tristesse qu'elle lui répondit :

« Je suis désolée Derek… »

Ce fut la dernière phrase qu'elle prononça avant de quitter la chambre. Derek frappa le lit avec son poing, enragé, il avait encore échoué…

* * *

Rinka


	6. Chapitre 6

Titre : Un passé ancré dans nos cœurs

Autatrice : Rinka

Disclaimer : Les personnages de Life with Derek ne m'appartiennent pas.

Résumé : La famille MacDonald a quitté la maison des Venturi sans explication. Cinq plus tard, le passé remonte à la surface, cette fois-ci, Casey ne pourra plus s'échapper car Derek veut savoir.

Genre : Romance

Couples : Derek/Casey

* * *

**Chapitre 6 : L'histoire se répète ou peut-être pas…**

Après avoir quitté la chambre de Derek, Casey s'était précipitée vers la sienne. Dès qu'elle arriva dans son petit refuge, elle s'écroula sur son lit et prit la couette dans ses mains pour pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps. Elle n'en pouvait plus, elle avait eu énormément du mal à quitter la chambre, elle aurait voulu rester auprès de lui mais elle ne pouvait pas. Pourquoi l'histoire devait-elle se répéter ? Qu'avait-elle fait pour que le sort s'acharne sur elle ? N'avait-elle pas déjà assez souffert comme ça ? Casey n'en pouvait plus, elle n'avait plus la force de se battre, épuisée, elle s'endormit sur son lit.

Quand Casey se réveilla, elle vit qu'il était plus de midi passé. Elle devait se lever mais elle avait peur de le rencontrer. Elle devait d'abord prendre une douche, heureusement pour elle, la salle de bain était à quelques pas de sa chambre. Elle prit ses affaires, puis ouvrit doucement la porte pour voir s'il était dans le coin. Personne n'était présent, c'était sa chance, elle se faufila dans la salle de bain et ferma la porte à clé. Ce fut donc une Casey soulagée qui ouvrit l'eau pour prendre sa douche.

Cela faisait maintenant cinq minutes que Casey se trouvait devant la porte de la salle de bain, elle n'osait pas sortir. Elle n'avait pas le courage de lui faire face. Lorsqu'elle décida finalement de franchir la porte, elle ne vit pas Derek. Elle n'osa pas entrer dans la chambre d'ami pour vérifier, elle prit rapidement ses clés et quitta l'appartement. Elle était déjà assez en retard comme ça pour le travail, elle décida de manger sur place. Elle fut étonnée qu'aucun de ses employés ne lui passa de coup de fil. Elle fut d'avantage surprise lorsqu'elle vit que le café était ouvert. Quand elle franchit la porte, toutes les serveuses lui sourirent, elle ne comprenait plus rien. Elle décida d'aller au bar pour demander des explications. Elle savait que Jimmy, le barman, pourrait lui répondre, il était comme un oncle pour elle.

« Comment ? »

Même si Casey n'avait pas fini sa question, Jimmy avait compris et répondit :

« _ Ta mère m'a téléphoné ce matin disant que tu serais absente, elle m'a confié le café pour la journée. Elle m'a dit aussi qu'un jeune homme passerait pour me donner les clés.

_ Derek, ne put penser Casey.

_ Et ton ami a été des plus charmants ! »

Le barman finit la conversation avec cette dernière phrase puisqu'une serveuse venait lui commander des boissons pour les clients. Casey partit à l'arrière se changer, toujours dans ses réflexions.

La journée se déroula normalement sauf qu'il eut quelques accidents causés par une Casey, très pensive.

* * *

Le soir quand elle rentra à l'appartement, elle fut étonnée de le retrouver dans le noir. Derek n'était toujours pas revenu. Elle commença à s'inquiéter, elle se précipita dans la chambre d'ami. Elle trouva sur le lit une enveloppe, elle avait peur du contenu. Ce fut une Casey tremblante, qui ouvrit l'enveloppe pour lire la lettre.

_Coucou princesse,_

_Je voulais te dire que j'ai ouvert le café pour toi avec l'aide de Jimmy. _

_Ah aussi, je serais absent durant quelques jours, j'ai un problème avec la maison de disque._

_Je t'ai laissé ce message pour te dire ces deux petites choses car te connaissant, tu t'inquiètes toujours pour un rien, hein Nulzilla ?_

_Je t'embrasse_

_Derek_

Après sa lecture, elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Il avait été si prévenant pour elle. Elle regarda le mot et elle vit une tache juste avant le nom de Derek. Elle approcha la lettre près de la lampe pour mieux voir et ce qu'elle déchiffra l'avait rendu encore plus heureuse.

* * *

Durant ce temps, Derek regardait le paysage à travers la vitre du train et il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à Casey.

_

* * *

_

Début du flash

_Après que Casey soit partie, Derek avait reçu un coup de fil :_

_« _ Allo, grogna Derek, montrant sa colère._

__ Oh qu'est-ce qui s'est passé pour que tu sois tant en rogne ?_

__ Rien, mais dis-moi pourquoi tu appelles, Sam ?_

__ Je pense que cette nouvelle ne tombe pas au bon moment…_

__ Quoi, demanda Derek, arrêtes de tourner autour du pot._

__ La maison de disque a découvert que tu es parti sans leur accord et ils sont vraiment en rogne contre toi._

__ Ce n'est pas vrai !_

__ Faut que tu rappliques !_

__ Bon, je m'habille et je prends le premier train. »_

_Derek était de plus en plus en colère. Il mit rapidement son boxer et partit prendre sa douche. Après sa douche, il revint à sa chambre. Sur le chemin il remarqua une photo de Casey et de Katy. Elles étaient au parc et toutes les deux affichaient un grand sourire. Ce fut à ce moment là qu'il pensa que Casey devait sûrement dormir après la soirée qu'ils avaient passée tous les deux. Ses réflexions furent coupées par le son du téléphone, il alla au salon et prit le téléphone._

_« _ Allo Casey, c'est Jimmy !_

__ Euh non, elle est occupée en ce moment, répondit méchamment Derek._

__ Euh, qui êtes-vous ?_

__ Je suis Derek, son… son copain !_

__ Oh excusez-moi, je suis Jimmy, le barman de son café. Je voulais seulement prévenir Casey qu'elle était en retard et que sans elle, nous ne pouvons pas ouvrir le café._

__ Casey ne se sent pas bien, je pourrai ouvrir le café à sa place mais je ne sais pas où elle range ses clés._

__ Nora a le double des clés du café mais elle est en voyage._

__ Je lui téléphone et je viendrai ouvrir le café à sa place. »_

_Après la petite discussion amicale qu'il eut avec Jimmy, il téléphona à Nora._

_« _ Allo Nora, c'est Derek !_

__ Derek._

__ Je te téléphone pour savoir si tu n'aurais pas le double des clés du café ?_

__ Pourquoi ? Casey a perdu les siennes ?_

__ Non, Casey est en fait très fatiguée et elle dort encore. Comme je ne voulais pas la réveiller, j'ai besoin du double._

__ Elle est malade ? demanda Nora, inquiète._

__ Non, elle est juste fatiguée, rien de grave._

__ Bon. Le double tu l'as sur le trousseau de clés que je t'ai passé._

__ Bien, au fait j'ai une affaire aujourd'hui, tu ne sais pas à qui je pourrais confier la clé pour la fermeture et si je pouvais leur faire confiance pour qu'ils gardent le café seuls._

__ Oui bien sûr, Casey a une entière confiance en eux. Tu peux passer la clé à Jimmy, le barman._

__ Hn, merci je dois y aller ! »_

_Derek ne la laissa pas s'expliquer qu'il raccrocha, il était très en colère. Il prépara rapidement ses affaires et avant de partir il laissa un mot à Casey._

_Lorsqu'il arriva au café, il fut soulagé de voir que Jimmy était un homme assez âgé. Il ouvrit le bar et laissa la clé avant de partir._

_« Ne t'inquiète pas je ne suis que son oncle de cœur, lança Jimmy avant que Derek ne franchisse la porte. »_

_Derek sourit à cette phrase et partit le cœur plus léger._

_Fin du flash back_

* * *

En repensant à ce matin, il ne put s'empêcher de se traiter d'imbécile. Depuis qu'il avait revu Casey, il ne se reconnaissait plus. Jamais il n'aurait cru qu'il deviendrait aussi gaga devant une fille, il avait marqué « Ton Derek » qu'il avait rayé bien sûr après avoir remarqué sa bêtise. Mais c'était pour Casey, alors il pouvait bien l'être. En repensant à elle, un autre flash lui revint, celui de leur soirée :

_

* * *

_

Début du flash back

_Après avoir quitté le restaurant, Derek avait emmené Casey dans une boite de nuit. Ils avaient dansé toute la nuit, se reposant de temps en temps au bar, avec un verre d'alcool dans leur main. Lorsqu'un jeune homme invita Casey à danser, Derek le poussa en lui interdisant de poser un seul regard sur elle. Casey, contrarié quitta le bar où elle était et partit sans avoir oublié d'insulter Derek au passage. Avant qu'elle n'ait eu le temps d'entrer aux toilettes, quelqu'un la poussa au mur et l'embrassa sauvagement. Lorsque Casey découvrit que c'était Derek, elle répondit au baiser avec le plus d'ardeur possible. Ils avaient passé le reste du temps à s'embrasser, tout en s'enflammant, jusqu'au moment où Derek décida de passer aux choses sérieuses. Elle mit ses mains à l'intérieur de son T-shirt et les descendit petit à petit mais il fut arrêté par Casey._

_« Pas ici »_

_Derek ne put qu'accepter. Ils sortirent de la boite et prirent un taxi pour se rendre à l'appartement. _

_A peine rentré, Casey se jeta sur Derek._

_« _ Quelle chambre ? demanda Derek entre deux baisers._

__ La tienne est plus proche. »_

_Ce fut en portant Casey, qu'il pénétra sa chambre, tout en fermant la porte à l'aide de son pied. _

_Fin du flash back_

* * *

Il sourit en repensant à cette soirée. A chaque fois qu'ils buvaient tous les deux, cela se finissait au lit mais cette fois-ci il ne la laisserait plus s'échapper. Ce fut ce qu'il se promit de faire à son retour.

* * *

Cela faisait maintenant trois jours que Derek était parti. Trois jours qu'elle dormait dans son lit en tenant fermement le mot qu'il lui avait laissé. Trois jours qu'elle n'arrêtait pas de penser à lui toute la journée alors que la nuit, il hantait ses rêves.

Elle dormait tranquillement, épuisée par une nouvelle journée, lorsqu'elle sentit des baisers sur son cou. Elle ouvrit les yeux et tomba sur des magnifiques yeux noisettes qui le fixaient intensément :

« _ Je t'ai manqué ?

_ Plus que tu ne crois ! »

A peine avait-elle fini la phrase qu'elle l'embrassa. Après le baiser qui leur sembla durer une éternité, tellement ils avaient attendu ce moment :

« _ Je ne veux pas que l'histoire se répète… murmura-t-elle.

_ Cette fois-ci je ne laisserai pas t'échapper !

_ J'espère bien ! »

A cette phrase Derek sourit et l'embrassa de nouveau.

* * *

J'espèce que ce chapitre vous a plu.

La fin arrive bientôt malheureusement, lol !

Il reste encore un chapitre et je pense faire un épilogue.

Voila vous savez le programme.

Bisous

Rinka

Ps : Merci à tous ceux qui me lisent, je sais je me répète, mais ça me touche vraiment de savoir que ma fic vous plaise. Un grand merci spécialement à Doudoulce, x3-Lilly-XD et MissDasey et Alice, parce qu'avoir une appréciation me comble… Encore merci !


	7. Chapitre 7

Titre : Un passé ancré dans nos cœurs

Auteure : Rinka

Disclaimer : Les personnages de Life with Derek ne m'appartiennent pas.

Résumé : La famille MacDonald a quitté la maison des Venturi sans explication. Cinq ans plus tard, le passé remonte à la surface mais cette fois-ci, Casey ne pourra plus s'échapper car Derek veut savoir.

Genre : Romance

Couples : Derek/Casey

* * *

**Chapitre 7 : Une nouvelle fin**

A peine Derek arrivé, Casey se sentait déjà mieux. Elle ne pouvait croire que juste par sa présence, elle était comblée de joie, d'autant plus que depuis hier soir, elle était officiellement sa petite-amie, rien ne pouvait la rendre plus heureuse. Elle avait tout ce qu'il lui fallait, sa fille qu'elle chérissait et l'homme de sa vie. Rien ne pouvait enlever sa bonne humeur. Ce fut dans cet état que Casey émergea de la salle de bain. Mais à peine avait-elle eu le temps de comprendre qu'elle fut tirée de force vers la sortie.

Cela faisait maintenant une dizaine de minutes que Derek conduisait. Ils avaient pris leur petit-déjeuner dans la voiture. Derek avait déjà tout préparé. Après avoir quitté l'appartement, ils s'étaient dirigés vers le parking. Derek avait pris la place du conducteur alors que Casey était à sa droite. Pendant qu'il conduisait, Casey mangeait la viennoiserie que Derek avait préalablement achetée. Derek lui avait dit qu'ils allaient dans un endroit où elle allait adorer mais il n'avait rien dit du lieu exact.

Casey était très impatiente d'arriver à destination. Elle fut surprise puis heureuse lorsqu'elle découvrit le lieu : un parc d'attraction. Oui, cela faisait vraiment longtemps que Casey n'avait plus mis les pieds dans cet endroit. Elle avait été débordée ces dernières années et le parc était un peu loin de son habitat.

Dès l'entrée franchie, elle se dirigea vers les montagnes russes, elle adorait cela. Ils avaient passé la journée dans les attractions, le grand huit, la grande roue ou encore le train fantôme… Ils avaient tout essayé. Depuis le retour de Derek, elle ne s'arrêtait pas de s'amuser, il la surprenait de jour en jour. Jamais il n'avait été si attentionné et elle l'adorait, elle était sur son petit nuage d'amour.

* * *

Après avoir quitté le parc, Derek reprit le siège du conducteur. La destination était inconnu pour Casey, elle avait voulu savoir mais Derek restait muet, ne répondant à aucune de ses questions. Il lui avait répondu : « c'est une surprise ». Casey détestait cela, ne pas savoir. Malgré qu'elle avait muri, elle restait Casey MacDonald, la Miss-je-sais-tout comme le disait si bien Derek. Oui, c'était l'un de ses défauts, elle voulait absolument tout contrôler.

Ce fut au bout d'une demi-heure que la voiture s'arrêta. Derek l'avait garée dans le parking de l'appartement. Casey ne comprenait vraiment plus rien à la situation mais elle n'eut pas le temps de demander que Derek la tirait déjà par le bras.

« _ Tu m'emmènes où ?

_ Je te l'ai déjà dit, c'est une surprise ! répondit Derek avec un grand sourire. »

Derek emmena Casey au parc de la veille. Casey reconnut parfaitement l'endroit, identique lors de leur chute, mais elle fut extrêmement émue lorsqu'elle arriva.

« _ Oh Derek…

_ J'espère que ça te plait, demanda-t-il, gêné.

_ C'est… C'est magnifique ! »

Casey avait effectivement raison. Le lac était certes toujours au centre du parc mais il était éclairé par de nombreux lampadaires accrochés à des fils qui reliaient différents arbres et réverbères. La lumière était rouge avec des cœurs. La plaine était recouverte de pétales de roses et de plumes blanches, une nappe était dressée avec un panier de pique-nique. Il y avait aussi une petite musique. L'ambiance était des plus romantiques.

Après avoir observé ce spectacle, elle se retourna pour regarder Derek. Elle lui fit l'un de ses plus beaux sourires et elle l'embrassa.

« _ Je t'aime, dit-elle après le baiser.

_ Moi aussi. »

* * *

Casey était blottie dans les bras de Derek. Une question lui brûlait les lèvres depuis son arrivée mais elle se retenait. Derek le remarqua :

« _ Vas-y, demandes-moi ce que tu veux savoir ?

_ Comment… »

Casey ne finit pas sa question mais Derek avait compris, il répondit donc :

« Tu te souviens quand je suis parti la première fois, il y a quelques semaines. Je suis retourné à London pour me rendre à la maison de disque pour demander un congé de quelques semaines mais elle a refusé. J'ai beau essayé mais la production n'était pas d'accord, alors je suis parti. Cependant Sam m'a appelé lundi disant que la maison de disque était furieuse de mon départ, j'ai dû y retourner. Finalement avec de nombreuses discussions et d'accords, ils ont accepté. Je dois repartir la semaine prochaine mais je pourrai revenir tous les mois. Sam et les autres membres m'ont vraiment aidé, ce sont eux qui ont tout préparé. »

Derek fit une pause dans son discours, c'était la première fois qu'il allait mettre son cœur à nu mais c'était pour Casey. Alors il le pouvait bien, il l'aimait de tout son cœur, depuis qu'il avait rencontré, il avait changé. Jamais il n'aurait fait ça auparavant mais c'était pour elle, qui était si romantique, alors il pouvait bien faire un effort.

« _ Tu sais, il y a cinq ans, j'ai passé la meilleure nuit de ma vie. Quand tu es partie, mon cœur est partie avec toi, c'est là que j'ai compris que je t'aimais. Et ce depuis longtemps…

_ Ah oui ? s'exclama Casey en se levant.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu as ?

_ Tu m'aimais ? C'est ça, va ! En tout cas, cela ne t'a pas empêché de bécoter avec Miss Baller deux semaines après. »

Dès que Casey finit cette phrase, elle partit en courant. Elle voulait vraiment croire qu'il avait changé, ces deux derniers jours avaient été magiques pour elle mais c'était trop beau pour être vrai. L'histoire ne pouvait que se répéter. Ce fut dans cet état qu'elle s'écroula sur son lit. Ce qu'elle avait oublié c'était que Derek avait lui-aussi les clés de l'appartement et qu'il n'éprouvait aucune gêne de rentrer dans sa chambre sans sa permission.

« Casey… »

Cependant elle ne lui répondit pas. Derek monta sur le lit et se mit au dessus d'elle.

« _ Casey, il n'y avait pas de quoi à être jalouse tu sais, souffla-t-il à son oreille.

_ Quoi ! s'écria-t-elle, en se levant, ce qui fit tomber Derek. »

Derek ne fut pas surpris par ce comportement, il en profita même pour l'enrouler dans ses bras.

« _ Tu sais, après la nuit que j'avais passé avec toi lors de la fête, je n'ai pas arrêté de penser à toi. Ce qui m'énerva grandement, c'est vrai ça, personne ne perturbe Derek Venturi ! Alors comme un imbécile, je suis allé voir ailleurs pour te chasser de ma tête mais cela n'a pas marché car tout au long de mon rendez-vous, je n'ai pas arrêté de penser à toi, même lors du baiser. Je ne savais pas que tu me suivais…

_ Non, je ne te suivais pas, j'étais partie à la pharmacie pour m'acheter le test de grossesse. Sur le chemin du retour, je suis passée près du Smelly Nelly et je t'ai vu l'embrasser. Tu ne sais pas à quel point ça m'a fait mal de te voir avec elle. Je ne pouvais plus te regarder en face car j'avais découvert que je t'aimais plus qu'il ne fallait. Le soir quand j'ai découvert que j'étais enceinte, j'ai demandé à maman de partir. Elle m'a demandé pourquoi, je lui ai montré le test de grossesse, elle a hoché la tête et nous sommes parties. »

Après ces deux discours, le silence tomba, ils avaient besoin de réfléchir. Cependant, Derek le brisa rapidement.

« Casey, je ne t'ai pas menti quand je dis que mon cœur est parti avec toi ce jour là. Je t'aime vraiment, tu m'as changé. Tu sais, avant jamais je n'aurais fait ça mais avec toi, j'ai envie de te rendre heureuse et d'être romantique s'il le faut ! »

Casey ne put s'empêcher de rire mais elle se calma rapidement dès qu'elle vit le regard sévère de Derek :

« _ Si un jour, on m'aurait dit que Derek Venturi était romantique, j'aurais fait bouler cette personne.

_ Eh moi donc…

_ Derek, je t'aime…

_ Moi aussi. »

Ce fut sur cette dernière déclaration que notre couple s'embrassa.

* * *

Merci à tout ceux qui me suivent dans cette fic, je ne le répèterai jamais assez !

Encore un épilogue et la fic sera clos…

Bisous à tous

Rinka


	8. Epilogue

Titre : Un passé ancré dans nos cœurs

Auteure : Rinka

Disclaimer : Les personnages de Life with Derek ne m'appartiennent pas.

Résumé : La famille MacDonald a quitté la maison des Venturi sans explication. Cinq ans plus tard, le passé remonte à la surface mais cette fois-ci, Casey ne pourra plus s'échapper car Derek veut savoir.

Genre : Romance

Couples : Derek/Casey

Note : Je vais changer un peu, l'épilogue sera sous le POV de Lizzie.

* * *

**Epilogue**

L'université étant fermé pour plusieurs jours à cause des grèves, Edwin et moi avions décidé de rendre une petite visite à notre famille. Maman et Katy devaient arriver ce matin de chez grand-tante Tina ; et nous avons appelé Georges de venir aussi avec Marti. Nous nous sommes donc donnés rendez-vous à l'aéroport pour faire une surprise à nos deux tourtereaux.

Après avoir quitté l'aéroport, nous avons pris le taxi pour se rendre à l'appartement. Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes, nous sommes arrivés à destination. Nous sommes très impatients de savoir ce qui en est avec nos deux amoureux, en tout cas, moi je le suis. Ils ont intérêt à être ensemble avec tout le mal que je me suis donnée.

A présent, nous attendons qu'ils nous ouvrent la porte. C'est Casey qui nous ouvre. Elle a l'air très fatiguée, elle vient de se réveiller car elle porte encore son peignoir.

« _ Maman, Lizzie !

_ Tu as l'air vraiment épuisée ma chérie, dit alors maman.

_ Oh oui, un peu mais vous devez être encore plus fatigués à cause du voyage, répond alors Casey, qui a l'air assez gênée de nous voir.

_ Oui, Katy m'a épuisé, elle voulait absolument te voir mais là ça va, elle s'est endormie.

_ C'est quoi ce que tu as sur le cou, remarqué-je. »

Je ne pouvais pas m'en empêcher, c'était trop tentant. Je pense avoir bien fait, vu la tête qu'elle affiche, il s'en est passé des choses ici en notre absence. Casey est très gênée, elle ne sait pas quoi répondre sous le regard inquisiteur de maman.

« _ Mais c'est un suçon ! s'exclame maman.

_ Il y a quelqu'un d'autre ici, demande Edwin, Derek ne va pas être content. »

Casey a rougi d'avantage à ces deux remarques. Edwin n'a vraiment pas de tact, qu'est-ce qu'il peut être naïf mais avant même que j'ai eu le temps de lui répondre qu'une voix de l'intérieur s'est exclamé :

« Casey, tu es où ? Tu m'avais promis qu'après chaque acte, tu resterais au lit avec moi ! »

C'est Derek qui vient d'arriver, en caleçon, je précise et avec pas mal de suçons lui aussi. Il enroule Casey dans ses bras, tout en nous remarquant, puis il nous salue rapidement pour embrasser Casey. Quand à Casey, elle a rougi d'avantage, elle est très gênée et elle essaye de repousser Derek :

« _ Derek, on n'est pas seul !

_ Mais c'est juste eux, ils allaient le savoir tôt ou tard !

_ Hum, hum ! Un peu de pudeur quand même, dit alors Georges. »

Moi au contraire, je suis morte de rire. Il en a fallu du temps, mais finalement, tout est bien qui finit bien et c'est ça l'essentiel.

**FIN**

* * *

C'est la fin, toutes les bonnes choses ont une fin mais en tout cas, j'ai vraiment pris du plaisir à l'écrire.

J'espère comme vous à la lire.

Je voulais vous remercier, vraiment, de m'avoir lu et d'avoir mis vos impressions, cela m'a énormément touché !

Bisous à tous

Rinka


End file.
